Voyage dans le passé
by Aqualyne
Summary: Le voyage dans le passé du héros de Dragon Quest V. Qu' a-t-il ressenti en revoyant son père? En marchant dans le petit village de Ryucelieu qui n' existe plus à son époque? En se revoyant jouer en toute innocence avec son petit smilodon? Venez le découvrir dans ce petit one-shot.


Voyage dans le passé

Le palais des fées était un lieu magnifique et indescriptible. Tout ce qui s' y trouvait semblait sortir d' un rêve. Le tableau devant lequel je me trouvais, lui, représentait mon village à l' époque où il existait encore. Il devait me permettre de récupérer l' orbe d' or afin de réveiller la cité de Zénithia. Lorsque les fées nous avaient parlé de la possibilité de revenir dans le passé je m' étais souvenu de cet étrange voyageur que j' avais rencontré lorsque j' étais enfant peu de temps avant de partir pour le château de Cobourg. M' étais-je moi-même vu il y a déjà tant d' années ?

De petites mains chaudes se glissèrent dans les miennes me tirant de mes pensées. Je baissais les yeux pour voir les visages souriants de mes enfants. Ils étaient si jeunes et pourtant ils avaient parcouru le monde pour me retrouver. Comme j' ai été heureux de les voir arriver sur l' île où j' était relégué au rang de statue depuis huit ans. J' ai tout de suite su que c' était eux. Tout d' abord parce qu' ils avaient l' âge d' être mes enfants et qu' ils étaient accompagnés de Sancho mais surtout parce qu' ils avaient les cheveux de leur mère. Lorsque j' étais parti la libérer ils n' avaient pas encore de cheveux mais lorsque j' ai vu leurs tignasses au travers de mes yeux vides j' ai tout de suite su qui ils étaient.

Comment pourrais-je être plus fier de mes enfants que maintenant ? Ils ont été partout où j' avais été et ils sont devenus forts. Depuis mon réveil je ne cesse de profiter de leur présence comme eux profitent de la mienne. Mon oncle leur avait donné la meilleure éducation possible mais ils avaient été forcés de grandir sans l' amour d' un père et d' une mère. Ils me souhaitaient bonne chance alors que je pénétrais dans le tableau.

Un instant après je me retrouvais à Ryucelieu. Je ne pus empêcher l' émotion d' étreindre mon cœur. Le village était comme dans mes souvenirs : un lieu paisible où il faisait bon vivre. Je me dirigeais vers ce qui fut autrefois ma maison à pas lent comme pour profiter de ce qui fut autrefois mon village. Malgré le peu de temps que j' y avais passé ce lieu était devenu cher à mon cœur. Je n' étais plus qu' à quelques pas de mon ancienne demeure lorsqu' une flèche violette et un félin jaune à crête rouge surgirent devant moi. Il s' agissait de moi à six ans et de mon fidèle smilodon. Un doux sourire vint fleurir sur mes lèvres devant cette vision. Je regardais cette jeune version de moi-même courir vers l' église avec l' intention de lui emboîter le pas. Après tout à cette époque je portais l' orbe d' or sur moi et ce-dernier était la raison de ma venue. Mais quelque chose me retint.

Je posais mon regard sur la porte fermée juste devant moi. C' était celle de ma maison et derrière se trouvait… Mon père. Mon cœur se serra à la simple idée de le revoir. Il ne me reconnaîtra pas. C' était impossible et de toute façon qu' est-ce que je pourrais lui dire ? « Bonjour ! Je suis ton fils venu du future et il ne faut pas que tu ailles à Cobourg sinon tu vas mourir ! » Qui croirait une chose pareille ? Et pourtant. Et pourtant avant même que j' y pense j' étais à l' intérieur. Je pouvais voir Sancho s' activer dans la cuisine et mon père occupé à lire divers documents sur la table du salon.

Mon père. Malgré le peu de temps passé ensembles il avait toujours été mon modèle. Il était la définition même de la force tranquille. Toujours calme et posé et pourtant incroyablement puissant. Je me souviens encore du peu de combats que j' ai fait à ses côtés. J' étais totalement inutile et le peu de coups que j' arrivais à porter à nos ennemis ne servaient à rien puisqu' il passait juste après et les tuait d' un coup d' épée. Et mon père si puissant et sage était mort par ma faute. Si seulement j' étais resté à Cobourg ce jour-là ! Mais je l'' avais suivi jusqu' au lieu qui verrait sa mort. Je me souviens encore du froid de la faux d' Erebos sur mon coup alors qu' il menaçait ma vie pour s' assurer de la mort de mon père.

Finalement j' étais en face de lui. Je n' avais pas pu m' en empêcher. Je voulais essayer de le sauver quand bien même je savais que ça ne mènerait à rien.

-Bonjour. Saluais-je tout en essayant de cacher l' émotion qui étreignait ma voix.

Mon père releva la tête et me regarda avec curiosité.

-Mmmm ? On se connaît ? Vous voulez me parler de quelque chose ?

Je voudrais te parler de tellement de choses papa ! Je voudrais te raconter toutes les aventures que j' ai vécu avec mes différents amis. Je voudrais te parler de tout ce temps que j' ai passé à servir d' esclave à tes meurtriers, de la merveilleuse femme que je me suis trouvé et des deux merveilleux enfants qu' elle m' a donné. Je voudrais te raconter que j' ai repris le trône de Gotha puis que ma femme et moi avons été changés en vulgaires statues de pierre pendant huit ans et qu' aujourd'hui j' étais à sa recherche. Mais tu ne me croirais jamais. Je le sais. Et pourtant. Pourtant je vais essayer quand même.

-Qu' est-ce que vous dîtes ?! Vous êtes mon fils ?!

-Oui.

-Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Je n' ai qu' un seul fils ! Et il a six ans. Autre chose ?

Si tu savais.

-Vraiment ? Vous pensez que je ne devrais pas aller à Cobourg ?

-Oui.

-Et bien vous êtes sacrément bien renseigné pour savoir que j' ai été convoqué là-bas. Vous êtes une sorte de prophète c' est ça ? Désolé mais je ne crois pas en ce genre de chose.

Pendant quelques secondes il me dévisage.

-Vos yeux me rappellent ceux de ma femme vous savez ? Et bien je pense que je peux au moins garder votre mise en garde à l' esprit. Si vous n' avez rien d' autre à dire je vous demanderais de quitter cette maison. Je suis quelqu' un d' occupé vous savez.

Sans un mot et le cœur gros je quitte cette maison qui fut la mienne et qui finira totalement brûlée dans quelques mois. Je le savais pourtant ! Le revoir ne pouvait m' apporter autre chose que de la tristesse. Mais la tentation était trop forte. Je voulais raviver dans ma mémoire ses traits devenus flous du fait de l' écoulement des années. Je voulais revoir ses yeux si lumineux et cette forte présence dont je ne gardais qu' un lointain souvenir depuis longtemps glorifié par mon amour et mon admiration. Je sens un larme solitaire couler le long de ma joue. Quel imbécile j' ai été de croire que le revoir me rendrait heureux !

D' un pas lent et que je veux calme je me dirige vers l' église. Je me souviens que c' est à cet endroit que j' avais rencontré celui que j' avais affectueusement surnommé l' étranger. Si j' avais su à l' époque qu' il s' agissait juste d' une version plus vielle de moi-même. Et je me vois. Jouant avec mon petit smilodon et riant avec innocence. Dans quelques jours je ne pourrais plus faire cela. Dans quelques jours mon père sera mort sous mes yeux et par ma faute. Dans quelques jours je serais l' esclave des meurtriers de mon père et je protégerais Harry des coups de fouets de nos tourmenteurs.

Finalement j' étais en face de mon jeune moi. Il se retourne et me parle avec un grand sourire.

-Oh ! Ça doit être de vous dont parlait la religieuse.

Je ne peux m' empêcher de sourire tendrement face à celui que j' étais à l' époque. Quelqu' un d' ouvert et de souriant. Et je ne peux m' empêcher d' être triste face à un simple constat. J' ai été obligé de grandir beaucoup trop vite. Mon père avait toujours fais en sorte de cultiver en moi cette innocence et cette candeur qu' ont tous les enfants tout en me montrant que le monde n' était pas que beau et qu' il regorgeait de dangers. Un sacré numéro d' équilibriste.

Alors que je regardais cette version de moi-même que je rêvais de redevenir un éclat doré accrocha mon œil. Il venait de l' orbe d' or dépassant de sa cape.

-Tiens ? Fis-je en essayant de paraître surpris. C' est une bien jolie balle d' or que tu as. Je peux la voir ?

-Comment ? Vous voulez voir mon orbe d' or ?

-Seulement si tu veux bien.

-Oh. Ben d' accord. Vous avez pas l' air d' être un brigand. Mais vous me le rendez vite d' accord ?

Mon jeune moi sortit l' orbe de sa cape et me le tendit. Alors que je faisais semblant de l' observer je l' échangeait discrètement avec le faux orbe créé par les fées avant de lui rendre ce qu' il croyait être son orbe. Puis je me suis senti obligé d' adresser quelques encouragements à cet autre moi qui avait encore tout à vivre.

-Écoutes. Même si tout te semble perdu tu ne dois jamais abandonner. Même au plus profond des ténèbres il y a de la lumière alors garde toujours la tête haute.

Mon jeune moi me jeta un regard un peu perdu. Ce qui est normal. Ce n' est pas tous les jours qu' un inconnu nous balance de telles paroles. Mais il finit par me sourire et par me répondre.

-D' accord ! Même si les choses deviennent très difficiles je n' abandonnerais pas. Comme vous avez dis !

Oh Déesse ! J' étais aussi naïf que ça à six ans ? Mon jeune moi n' a pas eu l' air de voir ma déconvenue puisqu' il s' est tourné vers son petit smilodon qui me regardait avec une certaine curiosité. Il faut dire que j' avais la même odeur que son petit maître alors il devait être un peu perdu.

-Allez viens ! On y va !

Je regardais mon jeune moi courir partout avec son smilodon en souriant doucement. Cela faisait partie des souvenirs que je m' étais efforcé d' oublier lorsque j' étais esclave. À quoi bon se souvenir d' une chose que je ne pourrais jamais retrouver ? C' était mon état d' esprit à l' époque malgré les nombreux plans de fuite que je concoctais lors du peu de temps libre que j' avais.

Après quelques minutes passées à observer mon jeune moi courir dans les herbes avec son smilodon je me suis détourné de cette scène qui n' était plus rien d' autre pour moi qu' un passé révolu et je me suis dirigé vers la brume entourant le village qui n' était visible que pour moi et qui me montrait les limites du sortilège des fées. Il était temps pour moi de retourner à mon époque, auprès de mes enfants.

L' orbe d' or serré dans mon poing me remplissait d' espoir. Bientôt Zénithia volera à nouveau dans les cieux et je pourrais retrouver ma femme et peut être ma mère. Malgré l' absence de mon père j' avais toujours une famille. Une famille un peu éclatée certes mais une famille quand même.

Quand j' y regarde de plus près je remarque qu' elle s' est beaucoup agrandie depuis l' époque où je voyageais avec mon père et où je riais avec Sancho mon oncle d' adoption. Mon frère de cœur Harry, sa femme la douce Maria et son fils le turbulent Kendrick sont d' une certaine manière les premiers à y être entrés bien que Kendrick soit né pendant que j' étais statufié. Ensuite il s' y est ajouté toute la famille Oscuroni dont le patriarche est comme un oncle bienveillant pour moi. Puis j' ai rencontré mon oncle Albert à Gotha ainsi que ma cousine qui ne rêvait que d' une vie tranquille loin des affres de la cour. Et enfin est venu l' un des jours les plus heureux de ma vie : la naissance de mes enfants. Comme j' étais heureux ce jour là alors que ma femme se remettait de leur naissance. J' étais devenu roi et j' avais deux enfants auxquels je pourrais donner tout mon amour. Je pourrais avoir une grande et heureuse famille. Malheureusement le monde de Nadiria s' en était mêlé et moi et ma femme avons finis statufiés pendant huit longues années. L' histoire de mon père et de ma mère se répétait bien qu' il y ait quelques différences.

Mais cette fois je ne le permettrais pas. Je vais aller sauver ma femme et ma mère avec mes enfants. Ensuite nous allons mettre fin à l' existence de Nimzo et nous pourrons enfin être une vraie famille. C' était ce à quoi je pensais alors que je retournais à mon époque. Celle où tout était encore à faire.


End file.
